bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kudakeru Tamashī
Introduction Kudakeru Tamashī is Shinigami and ex Captain of 3rd Division but he was deprived of his position due expose of his Bankai ability which wasn't recorded because there were no survivors that was able to recognize the abilities of his Bankai. He was replaced by his lieutenant Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Appearance Kudakeru in spite of his high age, he still keeps his youthful form which was stated by Senjumaru Shutara as "cute", his body is muscular with numerous tattoos. He has long back hair with blond tips tied in man bun and half-shaved sides and back. Kudakeru wears from his Shinigami uniform traditionally only hakama, his other clothers are modified. He doesn't wear kosode because it "doesn't fit him". Kudakeru wore his captain haori in form of black-white jacket similar to Grimmjow's with "三" on his back and he wears shitagi as skirt when he takes off his jacket. Kudakeru has long red cloth scarf bandaged around the waist as belt. Fun Fact: In the first and third division, it was rumored that Yamamoto was copying this style from Kudakeru. His posture is very noble and at first glance haughty. His body contains numerous tattoos that act as the accelerators of his Kidō. Personality Despite his childhood behavior, Kudakeru is a very mature and intelligent individual. Kudakeru is very sensitive to lies, he hates when someone lies to him and he knows truth, but in spite of this, he sometimes breaks his beliefs and insists if he sees greater significance. Mostly, Kudakeru treats everyone kindly and tries to help everyone if it's possible. His bad qualities are his approach to work and duties, he is a very lazy individual who tries to avoid work as much as possible. Kudakeru hates when he has to use his zanpakutō because he knows that his zanpakutō's abilities are not acceptable in Gotei 13. He replaces his zanpakutō by using Kidō. Relationships Right now Kudakeru hasn't any known relationships. History Kudakeru's history is unclear. All records concerning Kudakeru were destroyed by him before he left the Soul Society long time ago. Most of the captains who remembered him are now dead. From what one could find, it was found that Kudaker was the captain of 3rd division right after its foundation. His lieutenant was Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Sected Record no.24: Kudakeru Tamashī's Accusations and Court: Judge: Kudakeru Tamashī will be imprisoned and his zanpakutō will be destroyed. His zanpakutō is too dangerous for someone like Kudakeru. Let's vote. What will you say ? Judges: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes.... Unknown Shinigami : I have an urgent message! Judge: What is it ?! Unknown Shinigami: Kudakeru Tamashī deserted, burned part of our records and fled. Judge: How is that even possible ?! Unknown Shinigami: Mens that was around said they heard...the murmur of butterfly wings. Equipment Kidō Tattoos: Using a tattoo as accelerator and creator Kudakaru can use some of his own Kidō without incantation or use his own body as center of Kidō. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Swordsman: Despite his hatred of using his zanpakutō as a captain, Kudakeru had to learn how to fight with his zanpakutō and when no one was looking he practiced by himself. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While training to keep up with Yamamoto, Kudakeru was forced to learn some martial arts. Immense Spiritual Power: As captain Kudakeru has a great amount of Spiritual Power being acknowledged by Ichibē and Yamamoto. Enhanced Strength and Endurance: Because of his often problems and Yamamoto's physical punishments Kudakeru trained so hard to keep up with Yamamoto's strenght ,which he did in the end. High Intellect: At his time before his records was destroyed Kudakeru kept the record in the most Kidō created. Legendary Musician Spiritual Abilities Kidō Expert: Instead of using his Zanpakutō ,Kudakeru prefers to use Kidō. Being master of Kidō he's able to heal some wounds and use 90- Kidō without incantation. Because of his skill and intellect he was able to create his own Kidōs. Shunpo Expert: Kudakeru is highly trained in shunpo when he was able to keep up with the capacity as Yamamoto himself. Zanpakutō Senchō no Hane Butterfly Wings, Org.Japanse; Sen chō no hane 千蝶の羽 Kudakeru's zanpakutō takes form of regular katana with "X" like hilt that is conected around in a circle. Kudakeru's zanpakutō has white wrapping around handle and 2 long purple stripes of fabric around scabbard hanging down. Most times Kudakeru is holding his zanpakutō in left hand or tucked under his belt. Shikai command: Shikai calling command is "Release Your Voice" Anata no koe o hanashimasu ¡ あなたの声を放します. Shikai: When Senchō no Hane is released it's blade will change in form where it has four holes with flaps and releases sound similar to a flock of butterfly wings. Shikai ability: Not yet revealed. Bankai: Not yet revealed. Quotes Why do we have to follow absurd rules ? If someone is unique we act like cruels. We hunt him until he falls, Why ? Because we are losers and we don't have balls...to tell them we will not continue. Trivia •When Kudakeru left the Soul Society, Ōetsu Nimaiya was told to find Kudakeru's zanpakutō and together with it even Kudakeru...well Ōetsu stated by himself that "I don't know why or how...but that zanpakutō wasn't forged by me." •Kudakeru likes alcohol and dango. •••This is my first character and it took me 4 hours to make it. More of his story and abilites will be revealed later•••